1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of executing a script.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multifunction peripheral has been employed to execute a script that defines an execution content of a job beforehand. Defining setting contents of jobs in scripts in advance and registering the scripts in the multifunction peripheral enable a user to execute a job only by selecting a script on an operation panel without any complex setting.
The multifunction peripheral can import and execute a script generated outside the multifunction peripheral such as another multifunction peripheral or an information processing apparatus. In this case, there may be defined processing inexecutable by the multifunction peripheral that executes the imported script. Thus, a technique has been developed, which allows an information processing apparatus that has generated a script to automatically select a multifunction peripheral capable of executing a job based on the script (as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-278143).
In the conventional technology, however, no multifunction peripheral capable of executing the job may be found. In such a case, a client terminal needs to correct the script while considering a capability of a multifunction peripheral. This results in lack of convenience.
Even when the script can be corrected by the multifunction peripheral, the multifunction peripheral does not have to always execute the job strictly based on the script. Conventionally, however, consideration has only been given to user's notification of the correction whenever there is a need to correct the script by the multifunction peripheral. No consideration has been given to prevention of useless notification.